


Green, Yellow, Green

by Revieloutionne



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions can trip you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, Yellow, Green

Honestly, Mike hadn't believed that someone bubbly as Emily would hold her own in a thumb war, let alone against a sea of Moogers. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it after they were back from battle.

She'd been chopping down Moogers like... she'd said “like weeds back home?” He was just getting in the hits he could between dodging for his life. He was impressed.

“Hey, Mike!” Emily said, shaking him out of his thoughts. “I only let cute guys stare at me like that. Guess you lucked out, 'cause I've got a wicked left hook.”


End file.
